


Compainons Without Sins

by Walkingdeadgal



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Play, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gore, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkingdeadgal/pseuds/Walkingdeadgal
Summary: One country girl and one Australlian man will learn what it's like to survive on their own in the zombie onslaught, but on their way to a safe place they meet a pair of Southern Brothers whose offer is food and protection in exchange for gas.  The duo take the offer but they bite off more than they can chew when the situation gets worse. (More or less a OC x Andrew St.John but it has a bit of Oc/Oc moments to.)





	1. Chapter One:The Mist of the Destruction

"I can feel the heat closing in, feel them out there making their moves, setting up their nerves as their white souless eyes stare into my soul. The sweat pouring down my forehead wasn't helping as my rasped breaths was coming out in short quick spouts. I turn the corner seeing the big green sign stating the fact I was leaving my home of Savannah and out into that cruel world with no one but me and the only items I have is the clothes on my back and my bag, hearing the rasped moans closing in behind me I quickly snap out of my thoughts realising I wasn't alone and those...things was closing in on me. I swallow the lump in my throat and run as I hear the screams and car crashed behind me as the apocalypse has started.."   
Oh hell were are my manners! Names Kaiti and Well I just basically told how I escaped my hometown and was setting off on my adventure of survival, well I guess I should rewind back to when it started. Sit down folks because this will be a long one..  
It was a bright cold day in Georgia as busy kids was chatting in a lunch room in the old rustic high school, a table not to far away sat three teenagers who was eating their lunch and discussing a few things. "I tell you Mrs.Cox is a drag! She gave us three pages worth of homework last night and I fucking forgot mine on all the days." "Maybe ya shouldn't goof around and ya would get it done." "Well not all of us have a quiet farm to work on Kaiti." "Hey don't use my life style as a exscuse. I still get my work done unlike ya." "Bitch please we all know you was sucking up to the teachers." "Seriously Jake.." The young boy laughs as a certain country girl gives him a glare from across the table, she shakes her head as her shoulder length brown hair sways to the side resting on her shoulders. "I have ya know I don't "Suck up". I get my stuff done when it needs t' be done. Now Uh...ya better eat Lunch will be done in five minutes.." Jake rolls his eyes as he takes a bite of his sandwich giving her another look as he swallows his bite. "They always rush us through this thing. Say whats your next class Kaiti?" "Greenhouse, I think Mrs.Lacy wanted us t' bring in th' plants befer it rains. Sucks t' be them I guess."   
She takes a bite of her pizza with a bored look until they notice the principal walk in with a uneasy look turning his megaphone on, he blares the alarm on it seeing everyone go quiet and groan in annoyance looking at him. "Students this is not a prank, we have gotten word some sickness is going around and it's a bad one. We're gonna send you home so you don't catch it. Be safe and stay indoors." Everyone cheers as Kaiti raises her eyebrows looking towards Jake who shrugs with a look. They both throw their stuff away and head towards their locker putting everything up, she slams her locker shut putting her bag on her shoulder as Jake gets his done turning to her. "Ill see you later Kaiti, don't catch that "Sickness" that's going around." He laughs giving her a hug as she rolls her eyes hugging him back. "I will ya dumbass. Be safe Jake.." "Will do!" "Load the bus now kids!" Kaiti heads up front getting onto her bus as everyone was bsuy chatting, she throws her bag in a sit towards the back and sits down notcing two girls pop up smiling at her. "Hey Kaiti!" "Hey Sabrina Jazzy. Why are ya two so excited?" "We get a day off girlfriend who wouldn't be!?" "Uh yeah..I'm gonna listen t' my music.." "Okay!" She sees them sit down as she puts her headphones into her ears turning her music up, Kaiti lays back feeling the bus go as she looks out the window.   
The usual city landscapes passes by them as the streets looked somewhat abanoned. Kaiti looks around until she notices a group of people surrounding someone, she scoots close to the window and sees a man on his knees shaking a twitching as he throws up blood and foam. She looks away disgusted seeing they turned of towards her road as the forest appears. Kaiti feels the bus stop and she grabs her stuff waving at everyone as she gets off, the bus drives off and she looks over seeing her neighbour doing something over the fence crunching away at something. "Hey Mr.Fennoy! See yer tending t' yer garden, looks beautiful as ever. Ill see ya later I have t' get home but tell th' misses I said hey!" She heads down the gravel road not noticing the eldery man look up as blood was across his face from the arm he was eating on. Kaiti sighs making it home and see walks to the front porch seeing the front door was left wide open, the teen looks confused but she shrugs it off thinking it was her family and she walks in closing the door. "Ma pa I'm home!!" She looks around the dark house hearing nothing as a few of the furniture was turned over on it's side. She sees a little pink backpack laying on the ground and she walks to it seeing her sister's name written on it, Kaiti picks it up seeing it was ripped and scratched in a few places. "Th' hell..sis never let's her bag get torn. Somethings up..I better find her and Michael." Kaiti lays the bag down on the couch when a loud thud was herd scaring the teen half to death.   
Her eyes widen at the noise and she quickly turns to the kitchen seeing a small reflection was moving in the light, Kaiti grabs her father's hunting knife off the dinning table and sneaks over to the kitchen as her heat was beating in her ears. She peeks around the corner readying the weapon when she sees the shilouette of her sister moving around. Kaiti sighs with relief and puts the knife back up in it's case as she puts it in her bag, the teen walks up to her sister with a smile glad she was okay. "Kat you scared me! What are ya munching on there? And were are ma and pa! Sis?" She stops seeing Kat turning her head reavealing her half eaten face and glowing eyes as she growls at Kaiti dropping whatever she was eating. Kaiti sees Michael reach towards her with a weak look as Kat gets up revealing more of the mess in the kitchen, slumped agasin't the fridge was their parents necks torn open and eaten but Michael was still barely alive. He crawls towards her leaving a trail of blood from what would be his legs and he hits the floor as Kat walks towards her. "Kaiti..r...run..." What was her sister snarls at her and charges towards Kaiti as she starts to book it towards the front door, the panicked girl slams the door open as Kat nears her and she slams it in her face hearing her hit the door hard. She hisses and groans scratching the wood as Kaiti shakily locks the front door backing up. She turns around seeing the dark red skies as screams and sirens echo around signaling what appears to be the end of the world. Kaiti looks down and she runs down the road seeing more of those things...attacking the livestock as she panics seeing them look up at her. She books it past her zombified neighbour and heads to the streets hoping to escape this mess.   
Well..that's basically how it started for me. As you see my whole family was killed and turned into those things, I'm just hoping there's more survivors out there..Next stop, Macon Georgia.


	2. Chapter Two:Forgotten Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiti has escaped but the walkers don't rest and she can't run far

The monsters groan and moan as they stumble around slowly ignoring the world in favor of flesh, soft footsteps echoes as a shilouette of a person runs on by avoiding the flesh cravers as whoever it was hides. Soft panting comes from the wall as a pair of hazel brown eyes studies the barred and dried land with ease. They blink as a few of the monsters walk by and the person hides behind the wall, the person hears them shuffle away and they quietly sigh. "Okay Kaiti ya can do this..jus' dodge them and ya can make it t' that car.." She sees a opening and takes off jumping over trashed items as she hears groans behind her making her speed up a bit. "Almost there.." Kaiti jumps over a old fence and slides as she gets into a old pickup truck, she quickly tries to jumpstart it as the groans grow closer to her making her hands shake it fear. "Come on..come on ya piece of shit!!!" The engine roars to life making sigh and she shifts the gear putting her foot to the gas pedal driving off in a frenzy as dust rises in the air. Kaiti relaxes agasin't the seat driving by the destroyed buildings that littered the area, she looks ahead the road knowing the trip was going to be long but it's better than walking.  
Hours ahead on the road the moon was rising high in the sky as the streets was empty. Headlights appear as the pickup truck drives by blowing a few papers in the air, Kaiti rubs her eyes tiredly feeling them slowly close wanting sleep. She yawns trying to stay awake so she wouldn't crash in the ditch. Her eyes start to droop close and her hands move slowly swirving the truck shaking her awake as she grips the wheel, Kaiti looks at the road again and she feels her eyes close as she leans against the wheel. The truck swirves to the side as a tree starts to appear getting closer to her. The truck shakes from the bumpy off road and Kaiti opens her eyes only to see a tree then darkness as the truck crashes, a few minutes pass as smoke rises up from the truck that was implanted in the tree. A low groan was herd as Kaiti opens her eyes in pain. She slowly looks around seeing she was trapped in the truck as something wet drips down her forehead, she shakily reaches up feeling the wetness seeing blood on her hand. She gasps hissing in pain since she couldn't feel her right leg against the seat. The teen looks around the area seeing the truck had crashed against the tree but she was alone, she lays against the wheel in pain trying to breathe until a shuffle was herd making her look up. She squints her eyes trying to make whatever it was out until a strangled groan was herd making her eyes widen in fear. "No..n-no! I have t' get outta hear!!"  
She starts to pull at the other door as the groaning grows closer to her, she sees the door was jammed but the window was rolled down. Kaiti unbuckles her belt and lifts her leg up only to yell in pain. She turns the car light on seeing her leg was cut up as her ankle was swollen pretty bad, she looks up seeing glowing eyes and sees a monster start to hit against the window to try and get to her. Kaiti takes a deep breath and lifts her leg up trying her best to ignore the pain as she crawls to the window. The banging gets louder as she climbs out and the window shatters as she feels a murky hand grab her good leg, she looks back seeing it got in and was trying to pull her to it as she hears the snaps of it's rotten teeth. Kaiti grips the window tightly trying to fight back the monster as it pulls harder. "Someone help me!! Please!!" Her cries echos through the area as she pulls hard against the door to try and escape the thing, she sees it get closer and she panics kicking at it as it grabs her bad leg making her yell louder. "FUCK! PLEASE ANYONE I NEED HELP!!!" The monster gets in Kaiti's face opening it's rotten mouth lowering itself to her when a loud bang was herd and blood splatters all over her as the thing drops dead.  
She looks up with shaky eyes at whoever saved her and she sees a man looking at her with worry, he pulls the thing off her and grabs her seeing she was blacking out before she herd the Austrailian voice reach her ears. 'Shit mate your lucky that walker didn't bite you!! I gotta get you to the base so I can fix you. Stay with me Shelia." Kaiti blacks out slowly as the man runs off with her away from the walker infested area. Some hours later the man was watching her with worry until he sees her open her eyes slowly with a groan, she shakes slowly as she looks up to him seeing his smile. "Glad your awake mate! That was a nasty accident you had, allthough you was lucky a walker didn't bite you." "IS that what ya call those things?" "Yep! Names Michel Wallaby but you can call me Mick for short, what's your name beautiful?" Kaiti raises up with a shy look as she sees her leg was bandaged and fixed. "U-Uh my names Kaiti..t-thank ya fer saving me Mick.." "No problem. Us survivors have to stick together, now are you hungry?" "You have no idea.." They smile at each other in the safety of the building as Walkers groan outside near them, Kaiti lays back watching him grab a few things and knows she's got somewhere safe and someone to make it with.


	3. Chapter Three:Entwined Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiti and Mick have been surviving but its getting harder for them

  Three long months had passed by and it seemed no help was coming . Kaiti and Mick had taken shelter up at a old house not to far away form the forest where they hunt food for themselves but still close enough to the city if they need supplies. The day had to much of an early chill for the duo as they were packing up a few things to go looking for supplies as their rations had grown low over the past couple of months. Kaiti's leg was  healed but she did have a few complications with her ankle every now and then. The young teen sighs as she straps her bag to her shoulder seeing Mick fixing his stuff up from the corner, she looks at him softly studying his features. His dirty blonde hair was of course put up in braids but he always put it in a ponytail so it wouldn't get into his face, he was wearing a muscle shirt that showed a few tattoos off and a pair of dirty ripped jeans that hugged his waist. She softly watches him get up with the bag as he notices her staring at him. "You okay Kaiti?" "H-Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine! Let's go befer it' gets to dark." "Okay Shelia."  The duo heads out into the barren land seeing a few walkers scattered about as they groan in search of their next meal.   
Kaiti sneaks over to a tree as Mick follows behind her, they turn the corner seeing and seeing that coast was clear and they make a break for it, heading  off towards the forest.  Boots crunched the leaves as they fell from the desitute tree as fall's bony finger's grasped hold of her limbs. The young teen sighs seeing her breaths coming out in the fridgid air of the fall day, she looks towards Mick seeing him smiling at the calm day as they was walking. She sighs to herself looking away as they near their hunting grounds. "Okay Mick were here, think we may get some good stuff this time."  "Long as the walkers didn't get to them first." "Fuck yer right...okay let's go an check I guess.."  They start to go down different paths into the forest as the sun rises higher in the sky shining brightly, Kaiti looks around arming her crossbow  in case a walker sneaks up on her. She looks around studying the path until she comes across a sight that makes her stop and gag. pinned to a tree by  arrows was a walker that looked to be fresh kill, the monster looks up at her and reaches it's arms out groaning as it tries to reach her with it's rotten hands.   
She looks away disgusted at who could do that to a innocent person. She goes to the walker and grabs a knife from her jeans sheaving the blade from it's case, the teen aims it at the walker's head and stabs between the eyes killing it. Kaiti pulls the blade out making a face as she sees the old gunky blood glissining on the knife's blade.  "Gross but at least I put th' poor thing out of it's misery.."  "Aww ain't that sweet of ya darling." Kaiti quickly turns around seeing a group of masked men holding a beaten up Mick hostaged, a tall looking one wearing a ski mask walks up to her holding a gun. "Looks like your crossing on our territory sweetheart." "Ya can't claim land asshole." "Oh but I think I can! We own what's around here, haven't ya herd of us bandits?"  He circles around her eyeing the bag on her shoulders.  "And for crossing our territory I think ya both owe us your stuff." "No fucking way I'm giving ya our stuff!" He aims his gun at Kaiti's forehead and clicks it as she stares ahead at him, Mick freezes seeing her stare him down as she doesn't budge.  "Kaiti don't let him bother you!" "Shut up you!" A bandit punches him in the stomach making him cough and wheeze in pain as Kaiti growls at him.  
"It be wise if you give us your stuff otherwise I'm gonna make a example out of you." "Fuck you asshole."  She spits in his face and he rubs his eye slowly wiping the gunk out of his eyes, the bandit raises the gun and he smacks Kaiti with the butt making a bruise on her cheek. "Ya little bitch! I'll teach you to talk back to me like that!" He aims the gun at her and she closes her eyes as Mick struggles to get to her.  "KAITI NO!!"  "You know it ain't nice t' attack people for no reason George."  "Oh fuck.." Kaiti looks up feeling the bruise sting on her cheek as she sees two men walk up holding rifles, she feels George let her go and he looks at the others as they push Mick towards her. "Andy Danny...what are you two doing out here."  "Your on our property and Frankly I don't like people who hassle nice folks like these two. Let em go and walk away before the situation gets worse." "This ain't over.."  The bandits scoff and they walk off as Kaiti helps Mick up to his feet, they look over to the men and the taller one smiles warmly at them as he walks over. "You two are lucky we got here in time, those bandits can be assholes." "Thank you..what's your name?" "I'm Andy this here is my brother Danny."


	4. Chapter Four:Starvation Is Not A Way To Go (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the situation Kati and Mick was in Andy suggests for them to come to their dairy for food and shelter. Kaiti feels weary of the idea bit Mick thinks its a good idea since their food rations was running low. Being as it may Kaiti rejects the idea since she dosen't really trust the two at all, The St.John's leave angry but keen on the idea of Sabbatoging Kaiti's efforts to get food. It's a race for time before Kaiti gives in and heads to the Dairy with them

“So you two was just ambushed?” “Pretty Fucking much..” “Kaiti!” “Sorry..anyway they snuck up on me when I killed a walker. Got Mick without me knowing.” Andy and Danny look at each other as they was heading towards Kaiti and Mick’s base, the sun raises high over the sky as the leaves fall around them. "So how long have you two known each other?" Kaiti looks back at Danny's question and she softly stops beside Mick. "Well..I'll tell ya boys. I came all th' from Savannah when th' city got overrun, Mick here saved me when I crashed th' truck I was driving into a tree." "Yeah she was lucky I herd her yells or she would have been Walker chow." Mick pats her back as they start to tread again down the road while Andy and Danny walks beside Kaiti as she talks to them some more. "We've been together for th' longest time I guess ya kinda forget th' world had gone t' shit." "I hear that.." "Sounds like you two are close.." She blushes at the comment Danny said and nervously rubs her head as Andy smiles again. "I-I mean we ain't THAT close! J-Jus' friends..." "Sure sugar I understand." The boys stop seeing a makeshift base made from a old looking home as fences surrounded the place that looked strong enough to keep walkers out. "Well here we are..home sweet home I guess..I'll let us in Mick keep an eye out fer me." Mick nods as Kaiti takes a run an go jumping over the fence with a soft thud, Andy an Danny look at each other with confused faces as slow clinks could be herd. Mick sees their looks and he laughs as the door open slowly letting them in. "The reason we jump it is the door locks from the inside. No one can get in or out in a way. Come on in boys." “Nice place You go here you two..” They all set around a picnic table as Kaiti locks the door back up pretty tightly, she heads over as her boots click against the concrete ground and she sits by Mick. “Thank Ya kindly. I'll admit it is Better than most of th’ places we’ve found. Anyway…thank ya fer back there. Ya really helped us!” “It was no problem. Say..you two look like you can use a rest and a good meal in your stomachs.” Kaiti looks at Andy funny and she leans forward on the table tapping her fingers against the wood catching his attention. “Uh..what do ya Mean by that..” “Well, our home is protected by a electric fence and we’d love for you both to come by since we could use the help for protecting the Dairy Farm. We have food and you can rest without the problem of walkers.”

She looks at Mick who looked welcoming on the idea and she looks back at The boys who still had their warm smiles, Kaiti gets up with a sigh as she lays her hand On Mick’s shoulder gripping it tightly. “I’m sorry boys but we got it handled here, we can't afford t' leave th' base with those bandit assholes around.” Kaiti sees Andy’s “warm” smile flatter for a minute to a scowl, Mick covers his face with a groan and Kaiti sees Danny elbow Andy underneath the table making him go back to his happy demure making her a bit suspicious. "Your kiddin me right Kaiti? Y-Your joking you have to be.." Mick raises up from his chair knocking it over a bit as he grabs the country girl's shoulders shaking her, Andy looks to his brother and he shrugs as they see Kaiti grab Mick's hands pushing them off with a bit of anger. "Mick how many times do we have t' go over this, were fine dammit. We are FINE. We've handled ourselves on our own fine and we've made it right!" "Does this have to do with that last group we was in Kaiti.." Andy see's Kaiti's pupils shrink for a second with a unknown emotion and she shakes her head pushing the man back stumbling a bit on her words. "I-I told you t' never mention that again! I-I'm going in it was nice meeting ya boys.." She tilts her head to them shakily grabbing their bags and heads in slamming the door making them all jump. Mick sighs rubbing his head sitting back down by the dairy farmers, they looked confused and see Mick raise his head looking towards them. "The last group we was in couldn't get along at all, most of them was killed by walkers and resorted to killing innocent people for their things. Kaiti wanted out and the chance we got was the groups last chance at life, a horde broke in and..god it was a blood bath.." Andy and Danny nod at him with apolgetic looks and let's him continue on. "Anyway..she's just so weary of new people she isn't herself. But I promise I’ll get her in on the deal, we need this..” "Well..we hope your friend gets better and we'll be back tommorow. Hang onto that Life." Mick nods at them and they leave the base as Mick heads inside the home quietly to look for Kaiti. The sun starts to set a bit as the boys was heading back home, Andy was quiet as he and his brother walks down the empty roads. Danny stops his older sibling with a scowl as the leaves fall all around them. “That farm girl is screwing with our Plans Andy." "Dan give it time they will come." "Yeah well we can mess with them until then and then they will have to give in. Once they start getting real hungry she'll have to go hunting some time or another. If not she'll see starvation taking over her Aussie friend she cares so much about.” “Yeah but who knows how long that’ll Take Danny, we don't have the time for that.” He stops his brother and Andy looks at him seeing Danny smirk as he raises his gun. “Then we’ll sabotage every hunt she does, no food means that they starve quicker and she’ll then want the deal.” “Danny ain't that a bit much..” “Nope, trust me you’ll see. They'll be all over the idea when this plan takes effect.” Danny walks ahead of Andy and he sighs following his younger brother back to the house. "Mamma what has happened to our sanity.."


End file.
